


Producex101 Hogwarts Profiles

by bugiseyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Quidditch, Wizards, hints of couples, squint and you will find them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiseyo/pseuds/bugiseyo
Summary: Just a recount of the trainees’ (chaotic) years at Hogwarts.Aka where my imagination lets loose.





	1. Han Seungwoo

[Seungwoo's Moodboard](https://flic.kr/p/2hkvEiW)

  
Han Seungwoo (2006-2013)

  
** House:**

Slytherin (Remarks by the Sorting Hat: Now there’s some quiet ambition, we’ve got a leader)

**Wand:**

12 inch dragon heartstring beech wand

_The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant._

**Pet:**

Felix (Black cat)

_The name Felix means "Lucky, successful" in Latin. Although the cat might look intimidating at first glance, he is actually a sweet and quiet companion. One of Felix's cute traits is his loud purr whenever people scratch under his chin._

**Academic Record:**

Seungwoo excelled in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He managed to conjure up his patronus during his third year, an impressive feat only capable for the most talented wizards and witches. One of his weaker subjects include Divination, in which he holds the record of breaking six teapots in the span of two years. He passed the N.E.W.Ts with an impressive result of six Outstandings in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmacy, and Apparition, and one Acceptable in Divination.  
  
  
Due to his great leadership and patience, Seungwoo was selected to be head boy of the school in his final year. 

**Extracurricular achievements:**

Seungwoo auditioned for Slytherin's quidditch team during his third year, landing the position of beater in the team. He later went on to become the team's captain during his fifth to seventh year. He was often praised for his stealth and strategy while playing.

**Patronus:**  
King cobra

_The king cobra is the world’s longest venomous snake, capable of swallowing prey larger than its own head. Keen-eyed with sharp senses, this snake rarely bites humans but can be highly aggressive if provoked. The king cobra is a powerful Patronus, warding Dementors away with its intimidating hiss and beautifully scaled hood._

**Career:**

After graduating from Hogwarts, he began training as an auror. After completing the three-year training, he proceeded to work as an auror for the following thirteen years, before being promoted to head of the Auror Office eventually. 

**Relationships**:

Having grown from friends to lovers, Seungwoo and Byungchan dated for the majority of their years at Hogwarts before breaking up peacefully. The two remained close friends after graduation, and Seungwoo eventually met and and fell in love with his wife, who is a fellow auror working alongside her husband. The couple has two children, Seojoon (16) and Minah (13). Seojoon is currently a proud member of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, while his sister, much like her father, is an outstanding Slytherin. 

**Comments:**

Kim Wooseok:

“We always seemed to understand each other’s troubles well. He was quiet yet very assertive, and he knew exacly what to say and when to say it, I guess you could say he's naturally resourceful in that sense. Seungwoo hyung was one of the first people to reach out to me when I was new. Things seemed less scary when he was around." 

Cho Seungyeon:

”I always enjoyed playing against him in Quidditch. Seungwoo hyung wasn’t as aggressive or physically strong as most, but he played with stealth and strategy, which most of the times led to victory. Outside of the field, we also got along well. He carried himself with a style of acuteness and charisma that made him a good fit for headboy ”

Lee Hangyul:

”He does seem intimidating if you don’t know him well, but Seungwoo hyung is a very well-balanced person. I was always impressed by his sense of duty and logic, and he had a way with words that persuaded you to agree with whatever he had to say. It's hard to imagine, but he does have his silly moments too, and when they happen he just cackles in his high-pitched grin.”

Kim Yohan:

”I never understood why people thought Seungwoo hyung was scary. I mean sure, he could look strict if he wanted to, but a minute or two into a conversation and you would realize how much of a softie he was. When I was a first-year, he kept petting my head and smiling whenever we bumped into each other.” 


	2. Kim Wooseok

[Wooseok's Moodboard ](https://flic.kr/p/2hkvEiR)

Kim Wooseok (2008-2015)

**House:**

Slytherin (Remarks by the Sorting Hat: Ahh we've got a tricky one, hard to read and good at concealing)

**Wand:**

11 inch phoenix feather ebony wand

_This jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. The ebony wand’s perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose._

**Pet:**

Danbi (White cat)

_Danbi is a poetic name in Korean that means "sweet rain." She's a pretty cat just as fiesty as her owner, but occasionally she does have a soft spot for kind-hearted people. Danbi loves laying in Wooseok's lap all day long._

**Academic Record:**

Wooseok excelled in his Transfiguration class, never failing a demonstration when he was requested to do one. One of his weaker subjects was flying, as he still has trouble mounting a broom these days. He completed his N.E.W.Ts with five Outstandings in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, and Ancient Runes, and one Exceeds Expectations in Arithmancy.  
  
  
Due to his sensibility and composure, Wooseok was selected to be a prefect from his fifth to seventh year. 

**Extracurricular achievements:**

Wooseok did not audition for his Quidditch team, but was a regular Quidditch commentator since his fourth year. He was known for his sarcastic and shady jokes during matches. He also led the dueling club during his fifth and sixth year.

**Patronus:**

Peacock

_Peacocks are ground-dwelling birds known for their beautiful eye-shaped plumage. These birds extend their feathers not only to attract mates but more importantly, to appear more intimidating to predators. Peacocks are easily irritated and would make a fierce and gorgeous Patronus._

**Career:**

After graduation, he was employed at the Ministry of Magic as junior assistant to the Minister and eventually got promoted to being senior undersecretary. After working in the position for another eight years, he transferred to Wizengamot where he became Chief Warlock. 

**Relationships:**

As a first-year, Wooseok developed a crush on fellow fourth-year Slytherin Hoya, but his crush stopped upon the two becoming close friends through the dueling club. In his third year, Wooseok befriended Lee Jinhyuk, Gryffindor’s star chaser. Although the two frequently butted heads over their opposite characters, their chemistry was evident. In the following year, Jinhyuk asked him out to Hogsmeade, and the two began dating shortly afterwards. The couple continued their relationship after graduation and eventually got married. They have twin sons, Dowon (14), a proud Ravenclaw, and Daehyun (14), a proud Gryffindor. 

**Comments:**

Han Seungwoo:

”I felt as if we had a mutual understanding since the very beginning. Wooseok is a person with few words but could easily read you with a couple of glances. He could also murder you with one of his infamous glares if you happened to piss him off. Him being sorted into Slytherin was no mistake. The amount of resourcefulness and ambition he displays is impressive.”

Cho Seungyeon:

"Ahh good old Wooseok. Always loved his sassy comments during matches, preferably not about me of course. I rather enjoyed him insulting the players who used dirty tricks, the boy was a fiesty and cute friend to have.”

Lee Jinhyuk:

”You would think it’s impossible for us to get along, but we fit together quite perfectly. I think I fell in love with him when he made fun of my hair in that one Quidditch match. Wooseok has always been a challenge, and who am I to refuse a dare? It takes time to appreciate the kind of person he is, but once you see it you just find him more endearing every day.”

Koo Jungmo:

”Wooseok hyung is not a naturally expressive person, but he does has a kind heart and a strong will to protect people he cares about. During my first-year, he always walked me to classes because he was worried that I would get lost. He still did it occasionally even after I could find my way in the school.”


	3. Cho Seungyeon

[Seungyeon's Moodboard](https://flic.kr/p/2hktNEM)

Cho Seungyeon (2008-2015)

**House:**

Ravenclaw (Remarks by the Sorting Hat: This one likes to hide his wits, don’t you?)

**Wand:**

11 inch dragon heartstring black walnut wand

_The black walnut seeks a master of good instincts and powerful insight. It is a very handsome wood, but not the easiest to master. Paired with a sincere, self-aware owner, however, it becomes one of the most loyal and impressive wands of all, with a particular flair in all kinds of charmwork._

**Pet:**

Chloe (Brown owl)

_The name Chloe means “Blooming, fertility” in Greek. Seungyeon fell in love with her at first sight. She is calm but affectionate, and very sensitive about people's emotions. Chloe can always sense when her owner is trying to hide something, and she does a great job at comforting him._

**Academic Record:**

  
Seungyeon excelled in his Charms class, but hated Potions with a burning passion. Rumor says he once caused an explosion trying to brew Polyjuice Potion. Being a Ravenclaw, Seungyeon was very gifted in magic, and graduated with flying colors, earning six Outstandings in Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Apparition, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Alchemy, and one Exceed Expectations in Ancient Runes for his N.E.W.Ts. 

  
Because of his intelligence and integrity, Seungyeon was selected to be a prefect from his fifth to seventh year. 

**Extracurricular achievements:**

Seungyeon auditioned for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team during his third year, and got himself the position of seeker on his team. He later went on to lead the team as their captain during his last two years at Hogwarts. Seungyeon was often praised for his stamina and humility during matches. 

  
**Patronus:**   
** Stag**

_The stag is a symbol of strength. A person with this Patronus is characterized for their inclination to heroism and nobility. Usually, people who produce this Patronus are confident in their capabilities and hold pride in their actions and beliefs. _

**Career:**

After graduating from the school, Seungyeon became an apprentice at Ollivanders for seven years, learning wandmaking skills and tips from Garrick Ollivander himself. After he completed his training, Seungyeon stayed to work in the shop for another three years before he began his own wandmaking business called Woodz.

**Relationship:**

Seungyeon was quite the popular bachelor in his youth, having dated many of the brightest and most charming wizards and witches in school. Among them was Lee Hangyul, Seungyeon’s current partner and boyfriend since his 7th year. Although the two have no intention to marry, their relationship is rock solid.

**Comments:**

Han Seungwoo:

"Seungyeon was an extremely hardworking student. But on top of that, he knew how to have fun. He was the best example of working hard and playing hard. I wish we had a chance to play together as a team, I'm sure we would've been invicible on the field. His moves were always so quick and accurate."

Kim Wooseok:

"I always liked watching him play. He soared through the field like he owned it. Honestly, he was super good at Quidditch but never really bragged about it. We studied together from time to time in the library, and there's nothing about Charms that he didn't know."

Lee Jinhyuk:

"Seungyeon was an extremely easy person to get close to, he just naturally gave off the feeling of a friendly and warm person. A lot of the younger ones looked up to him. In my opinion, he was one of the best wizards at our school."

Song Yuvin:

"Seungyeon hyung was my Charms tutor during my second year. He always took the time to make sure I understood each spell thoroughly before moving on, and never lost his patience no matter how long it took for me to learn them. I really appreciate his help back then."


	4. Lee Jinhyuk

[Jinhyuk's moodboard](https://flic.kr/p/2hktNE6)

Lee Jinhyuk (2008-2015)

**House:**

Gryffindor (Remarks by the Sorting Hat: Some astounding bravery I see...Destined for great things, I suppose.)

**Wand:**

12 1/2 inch dragon heartstring larch wand

_Strong, durable and warm in colour, larch has long been valued as an attractive and powerful wand wood. It has a reputation for instilling courage and confidence in the user and always creates wands of hidden talents and unexpected effects, which likewise describes the master who deserves it. _

**Pet: **

Sunny (Tawny owl)

_Sunny means “Happy, cheerful temperament” in English. Like her owner, Sunny is a vibrant and generous friend. Every student at Hogwarts knows of her amiable nature because of how much she likes to interact with others._

**Academic Record: **

  
Jinhyuk excelled in his Flying class, thus earning him a spot in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. One of his weaker subjects was Charms, as he had trouble concentrating on spells. Jinhyuk took his N.E.W.Ts and ended up with four Outstandings in Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Potions, and one Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

  
Due to his warmth and generosity, Jinhyuk was selected to be a prefect during his fifth to sixth year. In his final year, Jinhyuk was assigned as head boy of the school.

**Extracurricular Achievements:**

Jinhyuk was especially gifted in Quidditch, and began playing as Gryffindor’s seeker since his first year. He went on to become the team’s captain in his fourth to seventh year. Throughout his time at Hogwarts, he scored a total of 4800 points.

**Patronus:**

Lion

_These cats are fierce warriors, symbolizing bravery as well as strength and nobility. They also tend to be charismatic, protective, and peaceful unless challenged, making them a well-respected Patronus._

**Career: **

  
After graduation, Jinhyuk continued his Quidditch career by playing for the Appleby Arrows. He played as the team’s seeker for seven World Cups, in which the Arrows won three of. He eventually retired from playing and became a referee on the field.

**Relationship: **

  
Jinhyuk had a crush on fellow Gryffindor classmate Kim Sejeong briefly. In his third year, he befriended Kim Wooseok, Slytherin’s tough beauty. Although the two frequently butted heads over their opposite characters, their chemistry was evident. In the following year, Jinhyuk invited Wooseok to the Yule Ball, and the two began dating shortly afterwards. The couple continued their relationship after graduation and eventually got married. They have twin sons, Dowon (14), a proud Ravenclaw, and Daehyun (14), a proud Gryffindor.

**Comments:**

Han Seungwoo:

”I think anyone who paid attention to Quidditch at school knew of Jinhyuk. It’s almost a sin not to, since the kid was so good he was almost an celebrity. He was also a fantastic captain, might I add, and even my players looked up to him.”

Kim Wooseok:

“Jinhyuk had his dumb moments—very dumb moments, but the kindness and respect he holds for everyone is enough to make up for them. He’s a great leader too, and extremely hard to resist with his occasional charming self.”

Kim Kookheon:

“Hyung could be a little stubborn at times, but he always made sure people around him had the chance to stand out. He was selfless in that way.”

Kim Yohan:

“He was my role model, I’m just always in awe of his passion and dedication. Hyung was the person who got me into Quidditch, and the reason why I’ve been rooting for the Appleby Arrows for nearly a decade.”


	5. Lee Sejin

[Sejin's Moodboard](https://flic.kr/p/2hkzfDd)

Lee Sejin (2008-2015)

**House:**

Hufflepuff (Remarks by the Sorting Hat: I know a good soul when I see one.)

**Wand:**

10 1/2 inch unicorn hair pear wand

_This golden-toned wood produces wands of splendid magical powers, which give of their best in the hands of the warm-hearted, the generous and the wise. Possessors of pear wands are, in my experience, usually popular and well-respected._

**Pet:**

Bella (Barn owl)

_Bella means “Beautiful” in Italian. Like her name, Bella has both a beautiful heart and coat of feathers that attract even the coldest of witches and wizards._

**Academic Record:**

Sejin excelled in Herbology, often performing perfect demonstrations in the class. One of his weaker subjects included Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he lacked interest in. Sejin’s result for his N.E.W.Ts was three Outstandings in Herbology, Potions, and Astronomy, one Exceeds Expectations in Charms and one Acceptable in Transfiguration.

**Extracurricular Achievements:**

Sejin was not involved in his house’s Quidditch team, but because he had a talent in arts and crafts, he was a member of the Art Club at Hogwarts and made much of the cheering gear for his house’s Quidditch matches.

**Patronus:**

Greyhound

_The Greyhound is an intelligent, gentle creature. They are fast when prey-driven, but for the most part, they are calm, affectionate, and easygoing with a sensitive nature that allows them to live peacefully with others._

**Career:**

After graduation, Sejin worked as a herbologist for around six years, before returning to Hogwarts and becoming a Professor of Herbology at his old school, where he teaches many of his former schoolmates’ kids. Sejun eventually became head of Hufflepuff house.

**Relationships: **

A few years after graduation, Sejin met his wife (a Gryffindor) through mutual friends. After the couple got married, they returned to Hogwarts, where his wife taught DADA. They have 3 children: Eun (15, Hufflepuff), Jun (13, Hufflepuff), and Byeol (11, Gryffindor). 

**Comments:**

Han Seungwoo:

”Sejin‘s a warm-hearted person who always made sure you got a genuine hello or how are you every day. He didn’t care if he knew the person or not, he just wanted to know if they were doing okay.”

Lee Jinhyuk:

”He’s one of my dearest friends. Everybody loved him because of how much positivity and energy he spreaded around the school. Sejin was literally a walking ray of sunshine in the corridors and classrooms.”

Kim Kookheon:

”Sejin hyung was a great listener. Whenever I felt like I needed to lift something off my chest he was always there, ears and snacks all ready.”

Choi Byungchan:

”Apart from being a Herbology juggernaut, Sejin hyung had a gift for making the most adorable presents. I always loved the little keychains he made for us. Marimongs. Those were the cutest.”


	6. Kim Kookheon

[Kookheon's Moodboard](https://flic.kr/p/2hkvEmr)

Kim Kooheon (2009-2016)

**House:**

Hufflepuff (Remarks by the Sorting Hat: Hah...Sturdy and generous!)

**Wand:**

10 1/2 inch phoenix feather elm wand

  
_Elm wands prefer owners with presence, magical dexterity and a certain native dignity. Of all wand woods, elm produces the fewest accidents and the most elegant charms and spells. They are sophisticated wands, capable of highly advanced magic in the right hands._

**Pet:**

Prince (Screechy owl)

  
_Kookheon named his pet Prince because of the owl’s firm and elegant demeanor. Prince is an extremely loyal companion, and is always concerned about the safety and well-being of his owner._

**Academic Record:**

Kookheon excelled in his History of Magic class, whereas he had a weaker performance in Defense Against The Dark Arts (Boggarts are quite literally his worse nightmare). He passed his N.E.W.Ts with five Outstandings in History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Herbology, Charms, and Potions, and one Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration.

Because of his strong sense of duty and patience, Kookheon was chosen to be a prefect during his fifth and sixth year. In his seventh, he was appointed as head boy of the school.

**Extracurricular Achievements:**

Kookheon auditioned for Hufflepuff’s Quidditch team and passed as a keeper during his fourth year. He continued to play and became the team’s captain in his final year. Kookheon was always praised for his hard-working and fair attitude during practice.

**Patronus:**

Irish wolfhound

_A mix of power, swiftness, gentleness, and reliability, those who cast this Patronus are seen as an imposing force but really are absolute sweethearts. Nevertheless, the Irish Wolfhound can be extremely aggressive when the need arises, particularly when protecting its loved ones._

**Career:**

After graduation, Kookheon began to train as a healer for four years, and upon completion of his training began to work as a mediwizard, mainly on the Quidditch field. He then proceeded to become a healer.

**Comments:**

Lee Jinhyuk:

”If there was anyone I trusted more than myself and Wooseok, it was Kookheon. He never gave up on anyone no matter how broken they were. Now that’s some true Hufflepuff spirit.”

Lee Sejin:

”Kookheon was the perfect embodiment of what it means to be a Hufflepuff. Responsible, patient, and dedicated. Not to mention extremely good-looking too. That’s probably why I spent the majority of my school years crushing on him.”

Choi Byungchan:

”He was an older brother figure to all of the younger kids. I thought Kookheon was an excellent headboy; He never failed to make someone feel included and safe.”

Song Yuvin:

“Hyung was the person who unconditionally gave and never expected anything in return. He was always in tune with your feelings and made sure you knew that he cared. He was the best friend you all wish you had.”


	7. Choi Byungchan

[Byungchan's Moodboard](https://flic.kr/p/2hkwp4B)

Choi Byungchan (2009-2016)

**House:**

Ravenclaw (Remarks by the Sorting Hat: Look at those dimples...Could almost rival your brain.)

**Wand:**

12 inch dragon heartstring alder wand 

_Alder is an unyielding wood, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable. When an alder wand is happily placed, it becomes a magnificent, loyal helpmate. Of all wand types, alder is best suited to non-verbal spell work, whence comes its reputation for being suitable only for the most advanced witches and wizards._

**Pet:**

Seulgi (Siamese cat)

_Seulgi stands for "Wisdom" in Korean. She is a witty, sweet cat that is always quick to react and good at solving problems. Byungchan thinks they're a match made in heaven. _

**Academic Record:**

Byungchan excelled in the Study of Ancient Runes, a subject which many of his peers failed to pass. Due to his dislike for dirt and bugs, he had a weaker performance in Herbology. Byungchan was an extremely accomplished student, having earned six outstandings in his N.E.W.Ts for Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and Divination, and one Exceeds Expectations in Alchemy.

Because of his caring and assertive nature, Byungchan was chosen to be a prefect from his fifth to seventh year. 

**Extracurricular Achievements:**

During his time at Hogwarts, Byungchan did not play Quidditch, but he was heavily invested in all of the musical activities of the school, including the frog choir. He also took over Wooseok's role as the dueling club's leader upon the older's final year.

**Patronus:**

Doe

_The doe is fiercely protective of its loved ones, as displayed through its caring and nurturing nature. It is also representative of gentleness yet strong determination, and with its high level of intuition and sensitivity, it battles life’s challenges with the utmost grace and vigilance._

**Career:**

Owing to his vast knowledge of ancient runes, Byungchan was hired to be a translator at the Ministry of Magic after graduation, working mostly to translate documents and articles from runes into modern language. He temporarily became an obliviator at the Ministry for four years before returning to his former job. 

**Comments:**

Han Seungwoo:

"Underneath all that sass is a really sweet boy. Byungchan's brains might have been able to impress you, but what was sure to awe you were his dimples. Damn those dimples, I stared at them almost evert day."

Lee Jinhyuk:

"To be honest, I wonder how the hat made its decision. Byungchan is a well mix of the houses: He's brave, kind, smart, and resourceful. It was no surprise that all the teachers liked him."

Song Yuvin:

"Byungchan doesn't like to show off, but he actually knows a lot. He's the type to read something and not forget about it for the rest of his life. Photographic memory, I think, that's what it's called."

Lee Hangyul:

"I've always trusted hyung with everything. When it comes to big decisions, he's always there to help you navigate through your choices. Even when you're fretting about the smallest things, he still manages to give good advice."


	8. Song Yuvin

* * *

[Yuvin’s Moodboard](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184501977@N04/48790839043/in/dateposted-public/)

Song Yuvin (2010-2017)

**House:**

Gryffindor (Remarks by the Sorting Hat: Here’s one thirsty for some action! Perhaps victory too?)

**Wand:**

11 3/4 inch unicorn hair sycamore wand

_The sycamore makes a wand eager for new experience. As may be deduced, the sycamore’s ideal owner is curious, vital and adventurous, and when paired with such an owner, it demonstrates a capacity to learn and adapt._

**Pet:**  
Haneul (Barn owl)

_Haneul stands for “Sky” in Korean. Like her owner, she is a free-spirited and cheerful companion, always brightening up Yuvin’s mood when he needs encouragement._

**Academic Record:**

Yuvin excelled in Astronomy, but he was considerably bad at Transfiguration (Rumor has it he turned Hangyul into a sponge once). He passed his N.E.W.Ts with three Outstandings in Arithmancy, Astronomy, and Divination, one Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and one Acceptable in Herbology.

**Extracurricular Achievements:**

Yuvin began playing for Gryffindor’s Quidditch team as their chaser during his third year. After Jinhyuk graduated, Yuvin replaced him as the team’s seeker for his last two years at Hogwarts, earning 750 points for the team in total.

  
**Patronus:**  
Badger

_Badgers represent determination. They mostly keep to themselves but are aggressive when threatened. Badgers are grounded and celebrate individuality. Their stubbornness and instinct to protect make it a formidable enemy for Dementors!_

**Career:**

After graduation, Yuvin began working as a freelance astronomer for around five years. Subsequently, he was hired as a journalist to write the forecast page for the Daily Prophet.

**Comments:**

Lee Sejin:

”Yuvin was confident, but never cocky. He was firm in believing in his own abilities while helping others find theirs. That’s what made him such a great student at Hogwarts.”

Kim Kookheon:

”Yuvin was never one to back down from a challenge. I don’t recall seeing anyone else who displayed courage better than he did. Truthfully, it’s always been an attractive trait of his.”

Lee Hangyul:

”In all the times we’ve played Quidditch together, hyung never treated a game lightly. He made sure everyone paid 100% effort while enjoying themselves on the field, and he always treated us to butterbeer afterwards.”

Kim Yohan:

”Initially, people were worried that he wouldn’t be able to fill in Jinhyuk hyung’s shoes as our seeker. Yuvin hyung proved them all wrong.”


	9. Kim Yohan

[Yohan’s Moodboard](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184501977@N04/48791200956/in/dateposted-public/)

Kim Yohan (2011-2018)

**House:**

Gryffindor (Remarks by the Sorting Hat: I’d say I see a little bit of popularity and a whole lot of chivalry)

**Wand:**

11 3/4 inch dragon heartstring cypress wand

_Cypress wands are associated with nobility. Wands of cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others’ natures_.

**Pet:**

Hudu (Harlequin toad)

_Hudu’s name means “Walnut” in Korean. Like his name, the toad is a cute but sturdy companion and a great match for Yohan’s bubbly and youthful character._

**Academic Record:**

Yohan was an excellent student at Apparition, and he made use of the skill to scare his housemates all the time. He hated History of Magic and almost failed the class in his third year. Yohan graduated with five Outstandings in his N.E.W.Ts. for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Apparition, and Muggle Studies.

**Extracurricular activities:**

Yohan played as Gryffindor’s chaser beginning from his third year. He was often complimented for his good sportsmanship and steady performance.

**Patronus:**

White stallion

_White horses, be it mares or stallions, have come to represent warriors on the side of good in folklore and literature. White horses are also rare, making this a near one-of-a-kind Patronus for a truly special witch or wizard._

**Career:**  
  
Upon graduation, Yohan passed the Ministry’s requirements for auror training. He completed the three-year programme and was employed as an auror, subsequently working under his former schoolmate Seungwoo.

**Comments:**

Kim Wooseok:

“I save my praises only for the best, and Yohan truly is one of them. He’s a wonderful kid. No matter how rough things got, he grit his teeth and pushed through like a true hero.”

Kim Sihun:

“There really weren’t a lot of things you could complain about him. Yohan is a kind soul with a very big heart and everybody liked him.”

Kim Mingyu:

“Hyung is someone who’s always filled with warmth and compassion. He also broke all the stereotypes of a Gryffindor, never being stubborn or reckless to a fault.”

Song Hyeongjun:

“During my years at Hogwarts, I gained a lot of strength through him. His love for life and capacity to forgive inspired a lot of people around him.”


	10. Extra: Gryffindor Quidditch

** Gryffindor Players: **

**(Bold:Captain)**

* * *

** _Male:_ **

**Cha Hakyeon** (Keeper)

Byun Baekhyun (Chaser)

Park Chanyeol (Seeker;2005-2008/ Chaser;2008-2011)

Kang Dongho (Beater)

Johnny Seo (Keeper)

Jackson Wang (Chaser)

Ha Sungwoon (Chaser)

Kwon Soonyoung (Chaser)

**Lee Jinhyuk** (Seeker)

Kang Daniel (Beater)

Song Yuvin (Chaser;2012-2015/ Seeker;2015-2017)

Mark Lee (Chaser;2015-2017/ Seeker;2017-2018)

Kim Yohan (Chaser)

**Lee Hangyul** (Keeper)

Lee Eunsang (Chaser)

* * *

_**Female:** _

**Kim Taeyeon **(Beater)

Heo Solji (Beater)

Kim Hyoyeon (Seeker)

**Jung Eunji **(Beater)

Yoo Jeongyeon (Beater)

Lalisa Manoban (Chaser)

Zhou Jieqiong (Keeper)

**Park Jihyo** (Seeker)

Shin Ryujin (Chaser)

Ahn Yujin (Keeper)


	11. Kim Sihun

[Sihun’s Moodboard](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184501977@N04/48790839193/in/dateposted-public/)

Kim Sihun (2011-2018)

**House:**

Slytherin (Remarks by the Sorting Hat: A boy with such a strong mind tends to get misunderstood easily.)

**Wand:**

9 3/4 inch phoenix feather fir wand

_Fir wands, coming from the most resilient of trees, demand power and strength in their owners. They particularly favour those who are focused, strong-minded and, occasionally, with an intimidating demeanour._

**Pet:**

Charlotte (Screech owl)

_Charlotte’s name is of French origin, meaning “free man” or “petite”. Like her owner, she possesses a fierce and strong presence but more so a focused and willful mind._

**Academic Record:**

Because of his sharp focus, Sihun was an excellent student in his DADA class, often earning many house points from his demonstrations. He didn’t care as much about Potions and therefore performed more poorly in the subject. Upon graduation, he earned four Outstandings in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, and one Exceeds Expectations in Ancient Runes for his N.E.W.Ts.

**Extracurricular Achievements:**

During his second to fourth year, Sihun played Quidditch as Slytherin’s chaser. After suffering from a particularly nasty fall in his fourth year, he decided to stop playing for the sake of his knees. Afterwards, Sihun mainly spent his time in the dueling club.

**Patronus:**

Leopard

_Leopards not only pounce from up high, but they are also known to pull their kills high into the trees so that they aren’t snatched by other predators. These big cats are strong and graceful with gorgeous spotted coats, making them the perfect Dementor sniper._

**Career:**

Contrary to many of his peers, Sihun did not want to be tied down to a contract when searching for work. As a result, he began working as a hitwizard upon graduation, and is now frequently travelling around the world for missions. 

**Comments:**

Kim Wooseok:

”Sihun was a talented student who didn’t like to be restrained. He constantly seeked improvement and his drive to succeed set him apart from most wizards. His duelling skills were also outstanding, to say the least.”

Lee Sejin:

”I always found it strange that Sihun didn’t have such a great reputation at Hogwarts. Perhaps people misunderstood his ambition and sharpness for wickedness. Even so, he was a respectful hoobae mature beyond his years.”

Lee Hangyul:

”Sihun and I entered Hogwarts in the same year. We took similar classes and got to know each other pretty well. It’s true that he hates criticism and doesn’t tolerate non-sense, but he was also an open-minded and loyal friend.”

Son Dongpyo:

”I admired Sihun hyung a lot when we were both at Hogwarts. He was quick-witted and confident in everything that he did. He was also not as intimidating as people thought he was, he actually offered to tutor me in DADA a couple of times.”


	13. Extra: Hufflepuff Quidditch

**Hufflepuff Players:**

**(Bold: Captain)**

* * *

**Male:**

**Shin Hoseok aka. Wonho** (Keeper)

Jung Hoseok aka. J-Hope (Chaser)

Kim Myungjun aka. MJ (Beater)

Park Jimin (Chaser;2008-2013;Seeker 2013-2014)

Kim Jonghyun (Chaser)

**Lee Taeyong (Beater)**

Yan An (Beater)

Kim Mingyu (Seeker)

Lee Seokmin aka. DK (Chaser) 

**Kim Kookheon** ** (Keeper)**

Choi Hansol aka. Vernon (Beater)

Lee Jeno (Chaser;2013-2014; Seeker;2014-2019)

Tony (Chaser)

* * *

**Female:**

**Kim Yongsun aka. Solar** (Keeper)

Ahn Heeyeon aka. Hani (Beater) 

Park Sunyoung aka. Luna (Seeker)

**Lee Gaeun** (Keeper)

Kim Chungha (Chaser)

Momo Hirai (Seeker)

Kang Seulgi (Chaser)

Song Yuqi (Chaser)

Lee Chaeyeon (Chaser)

Lee Chaeryong (Beater)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am also working on my Weishin fic and I need a break from all the stupid angst (Hah), this is just something I'm writing for fun :) Hope the research I did on wands, pets, patronuses etc. paid off and you guys liked the way I characterized the kids! I'll probably be posting the members one by one so each profile can get its own details. Until next time!


End file.
